Live to Dream
by Phylligrl
Summary: Watch Phyllis as she tries to live her dream of making it in the WWE. Please R and R.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own no one except Phyllis considering that's me.

A/N:Yes it's a Mary Sue and the parings are mostly being left up do you. Let me know of any pairing you wish to see. Also if you want a part let me know.

I can't believe that I'm finally here. I finally made it. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Phyllis Strum and I just turned 18 yesterday. And now I'm sitting in the office of THE Vince MacMahan about to sign a contract which would make me a part of the WWE roster. I'm 5'2 with a different hair color all the time. I have pale skin with way to many freckles. I've been told by everyone ever since I said I was going to be in the WWE that I wouldn't make it but here I am.

"Just sign on the dotted line Ms.Strum."Mr.MacMahon told me and I did. He then proceeded to shake my hand and say those words that's I've wanted to hear since I was little.

"Welcome to the WWE."

_I know that this is short but remember that it's just an introduction. Chapters will be longer._


	2. Hiya Uncle

Well here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I still can't believe I'm in the WWE. I'm walking down the hallway in Nassau Collisium getting ready to make my debut. I can't wait to hear what my friends have to say. I got them all tickets and told them I couldn't come with them because I have to work. They have no idea that I'm the newest WWE wrestler. I refuse to be called a diva. It's almost like an insult. I'm here to wrestle not look pretty. Now where the hell is the women's lockeroom? Maybe that guy knows.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the women's lockeroom is?" I ask some guy in a WWE polo shirt.

"Yea just follow this hallway to the end then make a right. It's the first door on the left." He told me.

I walk for about five minutes before I reach the end and because my luck is SO great I just have to run into the wrestler that's turning the corner at the same time as me. Which considering his height hurt my ass, and he of cause barley moved. I look up to see who exactly I run into and it's Kane.

I look down and mutter "Oh shit." under my breath before looking back up at him and saying "Hey Uncle Kane." Yes that's right I am the niece of destruction and let me tell you it is NOT easy to date with uncles like Kane and The Undertaker or as I call him Uncle Mark.

He just looks down at me for a few seconds in chock before he says "What the hell are you doing here."

"I live in here in Nassau in a town called Oceanside which you should know considering you've visited me before." I say in a snippy tone which in hindsight was probably one of the stupidest things that I could have ever said.

"Don't be a smart ass. You know I meant why are you backstage. Now answer the damn question." He says in a VERY pissed off tone.

All I say to him is "The reason that I'm here is none of your damn business." Oh I'm just on a roll with saying stupid things. Now I'm pretty sure Uncle Kane is about to hit me so all I can do is wait for it and the inevitable pain that will follow the blow. Just as he raises his hand to bring it across my face an unknown voice reaches my ears.

"Hey Kane get away from her."

He lowers his arm and we both look to see who the intruder is.

"This is none of your dam business Hardy." Uncle Kane says.

I once again open my big mouth and say "Don't be so damn mean Uncle Kane." Oh I so must have a death wish.

"Did you just call him Uncle Kane?" They guy I now recognize as Jeff Hardy asked me.

"Yea I did. And thank you for your great timing. Had you been any later he probably would have hit me." I tell him then add "By the way my name is Phyllis Strum since I for got to introduce myself with the fear of being beat on and all."

"I'm glad I could be of service. And my name's Jeff. Jeff Hardy." He says in the Sexiest southern drawl. " It's nice to meet you." He adds kissing my hand.

I swear I thought I was going to swoon. Thank god that before I could embarrass myself and before Uncle Kane could get any more pissed a stage hand ran up to me and told me to give him my bag because I had to get to the curtain for my debut match. The last thought I had before I reached the curtain was _Thank god I decided to come to the arena dressed in my wrestling gear or else I'd be fucked._

* * *

_I didn't get any reviews but I decided to put up this chapter anyway. I'd really like at least one or two reviews before I post the next chapter. Is that really to much to ask?_

**Phyllis**


	3. First Match and Team Xtream

_To recap what's happened so far: Phyllis was signed to the WWE, we find out that she's from Oceanside NY on Long Island, we find out that she is the Niece of Kane and The Undertaker, and there are signs of Phyllis having a love interest with Jeff Hardy unless I have a reviewer give me and idea (male or female) as a love interest for Phyllis. Now on to the story._

_Also anything on camera will be in bold print._

* * *

****

Oh My God it's almost time for me to have my first match. All I need is for my music to hit. Okay just remember to breath Phyllis, just remember to breath.

**The lights in the arena go out like the they do for The Undertaker but instead of the gongs a woman is shown on the titan tron. The woman throws her heat back and lets out shriek after shriek. Right after she shrieks for the last time pyros just like Kane's go off and a woman with bright pink and purple hair appears as the song Remedy by Seether hits the speakers. She dances down to the ring showing she has more energy than most deem humanly possible. **

**King and JR**

**JR: Oh my god King this woman just came out using not only her own entrance but also taking the customary entrances of Undertaker and Kane. Who is this woman?**

**King: Who cares JR look at those puppies! They may not be as large as Trish's but yeowza. Wait she's got a mic.**

**"Helloooo Nassau how you doin' out there tonight?" The woman asks pausing to hear the crowds response. "Now I know that you all may be wondering who I am and where the hell I got the nerve to incorporate Kane and The Undertakers entrances into my own. My name is Phyllis Strum and I used Undertaker's lights out thing and Kane's pyro's because I'm the Niece of Destruction."**

**King and JR**

**JR: Did you hear that king this woman is Undertaker and Kane's niece.**

**King: How can someone so tiny and hot be related to those 2 giants?**

**JR: Can you take your mind out of your pants for just one second King?**

**King: I could but what would the fun in that be?**

**"That's right. The Big Red Machine and the Dead Man are my uncles. But that is NOT how I got into the WWE. In fact I'm actually waiting for one of my uncles to come out right now and kick my ass for becoming a wrestler in the first place. Although I'm hoping that doesn't Happ-"**

**The lights go out and The Undertaker's gongs are heard around the arena and out comes the Undertaker. Once her reaches the ring his music cuts off and Kane's pyro's go off signaling his entrance.**

**King and JR**

**JR: Here come Kane and the Undertaker King. I hope that this young lady sill be able to escape from her uncles unscathed.**

**King: I hope that they don't hurt the puppies.**

**"Now Uncle Kane, Uncle -" Undertaker rips the mic right out of Phyllis's hands.**

**"What the hell are you doing here little girl?" Undertaker asks in that deep scary voice of his.**

**By this time Phyllis had already gotten another mic so she lifts it to her lips and says "I'm doing what I always wanted to do which is wrestle. I don't care what you or Uncle Kane think I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and if you don't like that then bring it on, right here right now." Phyllis then throws down the mic and gets into a fighting stance.**

_**Here comes the Money**_

**"Now hold on there. You guys are not getting in a fight. Kane Taker get backstage Phyllis has got a match. Now bring out her opponent." Shane-O says and then proceeds back stage followed by two very pissed of giants.**

**Legs by Kid Rock comes over the speakers and struts her stuff down to the ring and proceeds to get in in that way that she does. **(A/N: I'm not good at matches so I'm just going to skip to the end to save you from my shity match writing skills.)

_**Ding Ding Ding**_

**"Your winner by pin fall, Phyllis Strum!"**

**King and JR**

**JR: What an impressive victory for this young lady over Stacy Keibler.**

**King: Hey JR you think Stacy needs me to give her mouth to mouth?**

**JR: Oh shut up King.**

I've cleared the curtains now and I feel like I am going to pass out my heart is beating so fast. The first thing I see is Team Xtream looking at me with smiles on there faces clapping.

"Hey there again Phyllis I just wanted to say congrats on you first match. You caught some major air out there. Oh by the way this is my brother Matt and his girl friend Amy Dumas aka Lita." Jeff says.

"Thanks I'm mainly a high flyer and hey Amy hey Matt it's nice to meet you guys."

"You know we've been looking for a fourth member for Team Xtream and you see like the perfect person. Would you like to join us?" Amy says and by now I swear I've died and gone to heaven.

"Are you serious? Cause if not then you guys are MEAN people." I say thinking that they couldn't really want me on there team.

Matt then decides to jump in. "We're completely serious. We were watching your match and all thought that you would make a great addition."

"Even with Uncle Kane and Uncle Mark out to kick my ass?" I ask disbelieving.

"Even with the Brothers of Destruction after your ass. So what do you say?" Jeff asks.

"I say you got yourself a deal." And just like that I found myself in Team Xtream. Little did I know that that decision would have such such large ramifications.

* * *

****

_Woo Hoo another chapter down. I know that I said that I needed at least one review before I wrote another chapter but I just couldn't help it. This chapter had to come out. I hope maybe this one will get reviewed. I'm starting to feel kinda like no one likes this story. If so tell me so I can stop writing and delete what's already posted._

**Phyllis**


	4. Joining The Team

_Recap: Phyllis just had her first match against Stacy Keibler and won in under a minute. (she's still hoping to fight the men) She has also been asked and agreed to join up with team xtream. Now don't forget that Phyllis's friends are in the audience and not only did they not know that she had made it to the WWE but they also never knew that kane and taker were her uncles._

Thanx**John cena punk princes **for letting me know that I gave no clue as to what time period that this story is taking place. It takes place in the year 2006 but considering that it's fan FICTION it's pretty much anything goes. I will be using any story lines that I think of that have taken place as long as they make sense. I will also be using what ever superstars I feel(or you feel if you sent me an idea) as long as it makes sense. Now that that's all cleared up on with the story.

* * *

****

Matt and Amy had just walked off leaving me and Jeff alone when a stage had came up to me telling me that there were two girls with backstage passes saying that they got them from me. I give jeff an apologetic look and turn to walk away will a some what scared look on my face when Jeff stops me and asks if anythings wrong.

I look at him and say "Nothings wrong I was just hoping that my friends would at least wait until the end of the show to hunt my ass down."

He just gives me a confused look and asks "Why on earth would your friends be hunting you down? What did you do?"

"My friends never really thought that I would ever make it to the WWE and I never told them that I got the job, or even had an interview. I gave them both tickets and at the last minute said I couldn't come with them because I had to work."

" Well good luck with your friends and I hope to see you again in one piece" He tells me with his voice filled with amusement. I just give him a dirty look and go off to find my two very best friends Danielle and Angela.

* * *

****

_Sorry for the MAJOR delay with posting and for this chapter being so short but I had a huge case of writers block and I'm still experiencing some now so if anyone has any ideas no matter how stupid you may think they sound tell them to me. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested._

**Phyllis**


	5. Confronting Friends

_Recap: Phyllis has joined Team Xtream and is now heading towards her two waiting best friends. Lets look and see how this goes!_

**A/N:Okay I know that it has been FOREVER since I updated this story but classes and work and life in general got in the way and to tell you the truth I wasn't sure if this story was even really liked so I just didn't bother for a while but now I'm BAAACK!!**

* * *

'Oh god, oh god I'm gonna die' is the thought currently running through my mind. I turn the corner and there are Danielle and Angela standing and waiting for me. I take a deep breath and walk over to them making my presence known.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as if they hadn't just seen me fighting in the ring.

"What's up? What's up?!" Angela practically screeches. "What's up is the fact that you went out and joined the WWE without telling us. What's up is that you went out to the ring and actually confronted your two giant ass uncles when you know that they would have no problems beating your ass! That's what's up!"

Putting my hands up in the classic I Surrender pose and say "I know that I didn't tell you guys and I'm sorry but I was worried about how you would take it. I mean I knew that the uncles would be pissed, that was a given, but your opinions matter to me more than anyone's and I just didn't want you guys disappointed in me."

Danielle immediately tackles me in a huge hug and tells me "We would never be disappointed in you, we love you! We just worry and don't want you to get hurt, right Angela?"

"Of course! We only ever want you to be happy!" Angela exclaims joining in on the group hug.

Once we finish hugging each other and all that other mushy stuff I lead them off towards my locker room so we can talk in private. Before we can get there I'm stopped by a stage hand that looks rather hassled.

"Get out to the ring NOW!" He yells at me.

"What are you talking about? I've already had my match and I was told that that was all I would be doing to night." I asked him really confused.

"Yea well that was before Kane and The Undertaker got permission from Shane McMahon to call you out."

I look at him in shock for a second before looking back at Danielle and Angela "See you guys back at my house!" I call to them as I run off towards the ring. I reach the curtains and take a look at the monitors in the area. Uncle Mark and Kane are in the ring ranting and raving saying how the fans had better have enjoyed my match because it would be the last time they ever see me. The guys that control the entrance music and pyro's notice me and all of a sudden the arena goes black and my entrance music starts up. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly I burst through the curtains and make my way to the ring.


	6. Confronting Family

_Recap: Phyllis has gone out to the ring to confront her crazy giant ass uncles after making up with her two best friends Danielle and Angela._**  
**

**  
**

* * *

** The fans start to cheer as the lights in the arena go out and Phyllis's music hits. Phyllis starts making her way down to the ring dancing and looking like she hasn't got a trouble in the world, but never looks away from her uncles for too long. She makes it to the ring and climbs in walking right passed Kane and The Undertaker to get a mic.**

**King and JR**

**JR: King is that woman crazy?! Not only is she climbing in the ring with those monsters but she's turning her back towards them!**

**King: I know what you mean JR. I know what she did in her match with Stacy Keibler is impressive but there is a major difference between Stacy and the Brothers of Destruction.**

**JR: I just hope Phyllis knows what she's doing out here.**

**Now armed with a mic Phyllis looks at her uncles and just says "What?" much to the amusement of the crowd.**

**Kane glares at her and looms over her to intimidate her but Phyllis just looks up at him in amusement.**

"**Now the way I see it you two don't want me here because you're scared" Phyllis says which causes both of her uncles to give her death glares. "Wow all of a sudden it makes so much sense! You guys don't want me here because you know what I can do and you know that I can KICK YOUR ASSES!"**

**Lifting a mic to his face Undertaker glares at Phyllis and says "Look here little girl we aren't afraid of anyone, especially you! We don't want you here because we know that you can't handle it, because as your uncles we don't want to see you get broken." He finishes his short speech with Kane nodding in agreement.**

"**How dare you?!" Phyllis yells, "I can do this and nothing you to say is going to change that fact no matter how much you wish it would! I am here to wrestle because that is what I love to do and I refuse to leave! I am here to prove that I'm more than just a tiny girl, that I can fight the men just as well as you and Uncle Kane if not better!"**

**Kane lets out an evil laugh at this. "You really think that you can fight the guys in the back like we do? Fine, next week on RAW you are going to fight a man of our choosing. Next week you are going to fight SNITSKY!"**

"**Fine with me 'Dear Uncle'" Phyllis says mockingly, "Bring him on."**

**Phyllis then climbs out of the ring and walks calmly up the ramp and to the back.**

**King and JR**

**King: Did I hear what I think I just heard JR? Is little Phyllis really going to face the Giant Snitsky next week on RAW?**

**JR: Well King if you're hearing things then so am I. That's right folks that woman, who doesn't even reach 5 and a half feet is going against a giant next week, I just hope she servives.**

**King: I was looking forward to her and her puppies being here a longer time than 2 nights.**


	7. Making Plans With The Team

_Recap: Phyllis went out to the ring to confront her uncles and came back with a match next week with Snitsky. We all know that Phyllis can fight considering her first match lasted less than a minute but can she really handle someone like Snitsky?_

* * *

Once I clear the curtain I immediately drop the calm façade. I hadn't notice Team Xtream or I guess I should start calling them my team come up to me so I jumped when Matt put his and on my shoulder.

"Whoa we come in peace. Are you alright there?" Matt asks.

"Oh yea just fine. Better than fine considering when I went out there I was damn sure that I was gonna get my ass beat 2 on 1." I reply looking relived that that didn't happen.

"What are you going to do about next week?" Jeff asks in concern.

I look at him and say "I'm going to go out to that ring and I'm going to give Snitsky a hell of a fight. I was trained to fight big men, the only reason I was worried about going out and confronting my uncles is because while I can fight one big man there is no way in hell I can fight two of them."

"And while you kick ass in the ring the rest of the team will have your back to make sure no one interferes." Amy told me.

"Thanks guys. Do you guys have anything left to do on the show tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Nope our match was two before yours." Matt lets me know.

"Cool so where you guys heading?" I ask thinking of some places I can tell them about if they're not sure.

Jeff smiles at me and says "We're just gonna head back to the hotel and crash. Do you need a ride?"

Smiling at him I shake my head no. "I don't live to far from here actually live to far from here so I'm heading home." A little unsurely I add, "You guys are welcome to come if you like."

Amy nods before looking at first Matt then Jeff then back to me answering, "We would love to, do you want to give us directions and we can go there later or can we just follow you now?"

"Why don't you just follow me now, I suck at directions even to my own house." I smile slightly at that because it's damn true.

We all make our way out to the parking lot and I climb into my Mazda Miata (a/n: I wish) and Matt, Amy and Jeff climb into their rental. We pull out and start making out way towards my house with me leading the way.


	8. Win Or Die

_Recap:Phyllis has joined Team Xtream and goes out to gets to know them better and to plan a strategy since somehow Phyllis now finds herself in a match against Snitsky._

* * *

I can't believe that it's been a whole week already. I mean it seems like just yesterday that I had the rest of the team over to my house to just hang out and now I'm waiting for my match against Snitsky to be announced. I know that I was trained to fight guys but Snitsky may just kill me for the hell of it even it I win the match. And what am I gonna do if either of my uncles inter- 

"Hey Phyllis you ready for your match?" Matt comes up behind me asking.

"AHHHH!" I scream and jumped a foot in the air. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Jeff looked at me with his bright green eyes and snickered a little bit "There was no sneaking Phyllis, your head is just out in space right now."

I look over and Jeff and give him a slightly shy smile. Okay yes I have a major crush on the youngest Hardy but I know that he doesn't feel the same so moving on. "What time is it, is it time for my match, oh my god I'm late aren't I?!" Yes I'm panicking but come on, I've had one match against Stacy Keibler of all people, I'm entitled to a little panic I would say.

Amy raises her hands and laughs a little "Whoa there, take a deep breath. Now then just calm down and lets go. And no you're not late we just came to get you –on time – to the curtain so we can walk out with you and show that you're the newest member of Team Xtream."

Nodding slightly I say "Okay I'm ready, lets go." Of course while I say that I don't totally believe it.

* * *

******The lights in the arena go black and a woman with her head down and her hair covering her face appears on the Titan Tron. She all of a sudden throws her head back and shrieks. The shrieks continue for a second until fire bursts out of the stage. The fans are screaming at this point but instead of Seether the Team Xtream music hits and out come Team Xtream with Phyllis in the middle.**

**"****The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Oceanside New York and representing Team Xtream, PHYLLIS!" Lillian Garcia announces as Phyllis climbs into the ring and the rest of Team Xtream takes their places on the outside.**

**"****SNITSKY" comes blasting from the speakers and he walks out from behind the curtain and starts making his way to the ring.**

**"****And her opponent from Nesquehoning** **Pennsylvania, SNITSKY." Lillian announces before quickly exiting the ring.**

******Snitsky climbs slowly into the ring and glares at Phyllis with murder clear in his eyes.**

******The mics around the ring pick up Snitsky saying "I'm going to tear you apart and I'm going to enjoy your pain filled screams. I'm going to make your pretty little face ble-"**

******At that point Phyllis slaps Snitsky across the face and dodges out of his reach quickly.**

******King and JR**

******King: Did Phyllis really just slap Snitsky across the face JR! I mean really does she have a death wish or something?**

******JR: I don't know King I just don't know. **

******King: And she just tried to lock up with him. I don't know if it's wishful thinking on her part but I don't think that she expected to be swatted away that easily, I think she thought that it would work!**

******Phyllis gets up in the corner of the ring where she landed when Snitsky just shoved her away.**

******Snitsky gives and evil grin showing off his yellow teeth before charging the corning Phyllis is in. Using her speed and size to her advantage Phyllis ducks under his arm at the last second causing him to hit the turn buckles at full speed. Phyllis then lays down right behind him causing Snitsky to trip and fall.**

******King and JR**

******JR: At least she's being smart about it. This is exactly what Phyllis has to do, use her smaller size to her advantage and keep as much distance from Snitsky as possible.**

******King: I agree with you JR accept for one thing. What Phyllis really should have done is never accept this match in the first place.**

******Not giving Snitsky even a second to breath Phyllis immediately straddles him and starts throwing hard rights and lefts to his face. The ref starts counting since closed fists are illegal and at 4 Phyllis jumps off of Snitsky and backs away a little bit.**

**"****That's it!" Jeff yells from outside, "Just keep on the offensive and you can win this!"**

******With a look of determination on her face Phyllis stands and waits for Snitsky to get on his feet. He stumbles up with his back to her and she hits him with a chop block to the leg. He gets to his feet once more and she does the same, but as she goes for a third time Snitsky turns around awkwardly and catches Phyllis with a hard clothes line.**

******King and JR**

******JR: Oh My God did you see that King. Phyllis had worked up a momentum but that clothes line just about knocked her strait out of her boots.**

******King: I saw it JR, I hope that her and her puppies are going to be okay.**

******Phyllis lays there on the mat stunned and in pain and lets out a yell when Snitsky kicks her in the stomach. Snitsky turns away to gloat and taunt the rest of Team Xtream giving Phyllis time to catch her breath and get to her feet.**

******King and JR**

******King: Is she actually getting up from that, I thought for sure that she would be down for good.**

******JR: I have to agree with you King I don't know how she's up.**

******Seeing that Snitsky is distracted Phyllis quickly climbs to the top rope and waits for Snitsky to turn around. Once he turns to face her she jumps and does a modified version of a corkscrew moonsault that she calls the Flying Flame. Landing it perfectly with all of her wait hitting her head she pins him and counts along with the ref.**

**"****One"**

**"****Two"**

**"****THREE"**

******Standing up with a dazed look on her face Phyllis allows the ref and then Team Xtream to raise her hand in victory. They then all walk out of the ring and up the ramp.**

* * *

******I'm in a daze. I mean I told everyone that I could face the guys here and win but mainly that was my ego talking. I can't believe I actually just beat Snitsky. Oh I should probably talk since Jeff is waving his hand in my face looking kind of concerned.**

******"Wha-hey. Sorry I kinda zoned out there didn't I."**

******Jeff smiles at me slightly "Yea you did but that's okay I can tell you're still in the moment. Now that you are back with the living though how would you feel about going out to celebrate your win?"**

******Nodding I answer "Yea sure I mean if it's to celebrate my win I guess I should go huh?"**

******"That would be the polite thing." He answers seriously but I can see in his eyes that he's joking.**

******Taking his arm I say in a very serious tone. "Then I will just have to force myself to go."**

******Laughing together we head to the parking to meet Matt and Amy and go out for the night. Unfortunately happiness doesn't always last.**

* * *

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet so woohoo!! I don't have a beta yet so all errors are mine and if anyone is interested in the job let me know. Also this is my first time writing a match so if you didn't like it please me gentle. Now please push that button and REVIEW lol. 


	9. A Few Weeks Later

_Recap: So Phyllis won her match against Snitsky and left with Jeff to meet up with the rest of Team Xtream to party, but what do they have waiting ahead for them?_

* * *

I've already been here for a few weeks and I absolutely love it. Being part of Team Xtream is better than I ever could have imagined. I found a real family with them. At first traveling with them was kind of weird as we didn't know each other but now that we've spent almost every hour of every day together it's just fun. Professionally it's also been great. Lita's now the WWE Women's Champion and Matt just won the US title. Jeff and I are actually sitting in Mr. McMahon's office waiting to see what the writers plan to do with us. Speak of the devil here comes Vince.

"Jeff, Phyllis thank you two for coming at such short notice. Now I don't have a lot of time so let's get to it. We've created a double storyline for you guys. First off you two are going to be the World Tag Team Champions. You're going to have matches over the course of the next several weeks leading to a title match. And as for the other aspect of your storyline you two will be starting a romantic storyline tonight on RAW. Well I have another meeting to get to so I will be seeing you later." At that Vince breezes out.

Well wow. I'm going to be in a romantic storyline with Jeff Hardy! Okay deep breaths no freaking out. Deep breaths!

"So looks like we're going to be kissing on camera. Not that we would be kissing any other time. I'm not saying that you're not kissable because you so are and I'm just going to shut up now." Yep I don't need a mirror to tell me that my face is as red as a tomato. Of all the times that my babbling could have come back why did it choose now?!

I glance up at Jeff and see him smiling at me. Well if he's reaction is anything to go by then he's not going to go running off into the night.

"So… you think I'm kissable?" He asks with the smile still on his face.

Oh god. That's it I guess I just have to leave the WWE. Maybe even the country! Suck it up Phyllis and just play it cool.

"And if I said yes?" I ask trying to be coy.

Jeff's smile widens just a little bit. "Then I would have to say that I think you're pretty kissable yourself."

My eyes must look like their ready to pop out I'm so shocked. "You really think that?" I ask and lean towards him just a little bit.

"Yea I really think that."

With those words I see Jeff close the distance between us and close my eyes right before he places the sweetest kiss I've ever felt on my lips. All I can say is _damn_ can this man kiss. Pulling back I look into his eyes and smile.

"I have to go meet with Lita to get ready for the show but I'll see you out there, okay?" Okay I'm woman enough to admit that I'm really worried that that kiss was just a fluke or something.

Jeff just smiles reassuringly and says "Definitely. I have to meet with Matt anyway and tell him that we're going after the tag team titles so he stops going after me to go after some gold."

We stand up and before I can say anything else he gives me a quick kiss. I give him a big grin and say, "I'll meet you in front of your locker room once I'm done with Lita." And with that I give him one more kiss before walking out the door.


	10. Gossip

_Recap: Jeff and Phyllis have just been told that they are going to be world tag team champs and they will be in a romantic storyline together. Of course the fact that they started a relationship right after that may make it easy. As we left Phyllis was on her way to the womens locker room to talk to Lita._

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway towards the women's locker room and I know I have a goofy grin on my face but I just can't find it in me to care

I'm walking down the hallway towards the women's locker room and I know I have a goofy grin on my face but I just can't find it in me to care. I kissed Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy kissed me. Those two sentences keep playing over and over in my mind hence the goofy grin.

I make it to the locker room and walk inside. As soon as I get in Lita sees me and practically pounces on me.

"So Phyllis?" She says with an eager smile.

"So Lita?" I question back mock teasingly.

She growls at me before looking me strait in the eye and saying, "Spill, what put that happy-everything-is-perfect look on your face?!"

I look around quickly to make sure that there is no one around to hear before looking back at Lita and saying, "Me and Jeff kissed, he likes me and I like him!" I'm still shocked that someone like that could like little plain me.

"SQUEEEEEEEE!" Is the only thing out of Lita's mouth.

I stare in shock. My tough as nails hard core punk rocker of a friend just 'squeed'. "Did you just _squee_?!"

She slaps me on the shoulder laughing. "Shut up! So…. How was it?" She stares at me as if I hold the answer to all the questions in the universe.

"It was," I sigh, "great. Better than great even, it was amazing."

With a grin Lita says, "I'm so happy for you." As an afterthought she adds, "And me since this saves me the time I would have spent planning to set you guys up."

"Lita!" I exclaim with a mock-shocked look on my face. "You would have deceived and plotted against me?" I said in and over the top tone."

With a shameless look on her face she says, "Damn strait I would!"

I stick my tongue out at her and she does the same. We both end up giggling insanely and causing the diva's just coming in to look at us like we're going to jump up and kill someone.

With all the gossip I had lost track of time. I look at my watch and yell out a curse before changing and putting on my makeup so fast that it's a miracle that it looks good, and then run out and make my way to the curtain. Thankfully I make it there with a few minutes to catch my breath.

Jeff grins at me, leans in, and pecks me on the lips before smiling and saying, "I was startin' to think you weren't gonna make it darling."

With a small blush on my cheeks and a smirk I say, "Wouldn't miss it for the world babe."

I'm tingling inside from the fact that I can use these pet names with Jeff. Nothing could kill my happiness high right now. Not even the fact that I have no clue who we're facing. Now that I think about it I should probably know that.

Looking over at Jeff I smile and say, "Do you have any idea who we're facing? Because I don't have a clue."

Jeff chuckles a bit and tells me "We're goin' against Paul London and Brian Kendrick."

I nod and grin. "High flyers verses high flyers? This is going to be fun."

As I say this I hear the music for London and Kendrick hit the speakers. They nod to us and we nod to then as they go through the curtains and out to the ring. After a minute or so our music hits and out we go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay since I'm not the best at matches I'm going to have a series of clips from all the tag matches Jeff and Phyllis compete in leaving the tag team match for it's own chapter. Also I have no beta so any mistakes you see are mine. Please let me know if you see any and if anyone is willing I'm on the look out for a beta of my very own. I pay in virtual cakes and cookies!**


End file.
